Perseus TayStorm Jackson
by Superior Rights
Summary: Perseus TayStorm Jackson is a mixed demigod(black mom/white dad). Who doesn't trust anyone execpt his Mother. When his dad finally calls for his help he is forced to go on a quest to save his mom and the world. But while doing this he's battle himself and his ideals.
1. Info

**Perseus TayStorm Jackson**

 **Minorities have not really been apart of stories with mythological being or what not. This is my story we're a mixed child is a main character in one of the most popular kids story. Perseus TayStorm Jackson is the son of Sally Jackson(black) and Poseidon(white). He had dark skin, sea green eyes and black nappy hair that he died the tips blonde and that is tough to handle so he leave in an Afro or cornrows. He faces injustice in the Caucasian race for being half black and African Americans don't really let him round themselves because he is white. His step-father Gabriel Ugliano is one of the worst people in his life. Facing abuse by the man has caused Percy to grow up with a lot of insecurities that Gabe brought up. Percy believes you aren't anything as long as you have rich belongs. Such as the newest Jordan's, Ray-Ban glasses, latest phones, haircut, etc. even with all the monsters that will later attack him because of the phone in his possession. Along with his materialism he forces his brain to forget the names of people he doesn't care about like the extras in a movie. He cares for him mother and himself and will put anyone in danger to save himself mostly the campers in Camp Half-blood. I am not good at writing the fights fence but pls bare with me. Percy's relationship with his father will be very strained because of the things Poseidon says. This story is very angst but has a lot of lessons or facts of what minorities face everyday and the unfairness of it. I hope you enjoy this story even with all the swearing it has.**


	2. Chapter 1

**We already the different versions of The Percy Jackson series but this one is different. What if Percy was Black American in modern times 2017 and acted way different from the original story maybe smart. He is insecure about showing others his weakness and uses his love for materialistic items to hide that insecurity. Along with his materialism he forces or his brain forces him to forget other names because he doesn't trust them. His loyalty is unever fading but never betray him. This story will have a lot of funny scenes but also a lot of bad language. Please remember that this story is original owned by Rick Riordan and no copyright was intended.**

 **Chapter I**

I never believed in anyone but my mom everyone all just eventually let me down. My old man left me even before I was born and he suddenly shows up in my life when he needs me to clean up his mess. He was the cause of most if not all the misfortune in my life. I never wanted to be diagnosed with ADHD, with dyslexia, I especially NEVER wanted to be a demigod. But I am, always was, always going to be and it was all his fault. All my life since birth something has happened to me. Like when I was two a snake slithered into my crib and I choked it to death. Or at eight when I went on a field trip the the aquarium I kept hearing voices that were calling me Prince or Lord. Or a age ten the teachers had to call the cops because a man wearing a mask with one eye on it was stalking me. All my life something has happened I could never stay in a school for more than I year, I barely got a C- in classes you need to read in **(which are most if not all classes)** I always made fun of because my dad left me when I was younger.

CONTINUE 

I was on the bus going to a museum for a field trip. Even though the trip was going definitely going to be a bust and end up like many others a disaster I decided to make the most out of it. My favorite teacher Mr. Brunner was in charge. Mr. Brunner is my history teacher who was mad lit. Everyday Friday or so he would bring a sword and play fight with it. But the bad thing also was my Pre-Algebra teacher Ms. Dodds was also on the trip. And she hated me, I swear everyday in class she be glaring at me in the back. Plus she was always wearing a dusty leather jacket and has the nerve to tell me to change the clothes I was wearing because it showed my shoulders or the words were to "obscene" for school. I got so mad at her one day in class one I told that hoe to "shut the fuck up" and that got me suspended for two days . Those were the best two days of my life. Anyway I was sitting next to my friend Grover Underwood and this cheeto looking bitch was throwing peanut butter in his hair. And he was just letting her do it.

"Percy, Is alright your already on probation besides I like peanut butter," he said. Well I don't I hate the taste the smell and right the scent is really pissing me off. Instead of letting the cheeto looking girl get away with that I spoke up.

"Did you know the amount of time you can spend in jail for bully someone is about two to three years Nacy". **(Not Really Sure I tried to search it up but google wasn't giving me clear answers).** Macy stopped throwing the peanut butter into Grover's hair sit downs quietly mutter something about her name. Grover looks at grateful but I just put my headphones in my ears and listen to music. It's not really surprising that I know law. Cause one day a cop gone think I did something wrong and I'll end up in jail for life being anally raped everyday for a crime I didnt even commit.

CONTINUE 

We finally made it to the museum and Mr. Brunner was showing the different artifacts and that dumb bitch Mancy was talking mad loud I could hear it in headphones.

"CAN YOU SHUT YO BIG-ASS MOUTH MANCY!", I yelled, "Damn I can hear you in my headphones,".

The whole class turned around, Ms. Dodds ugly-self glaring at me.

"Percy is there something you want to share with the class?,"Mr. Brunner questioned. I shook my head angry and a little bit embarrassed that the only teacher I thought was nice yelled at me.

"Well then, can you explain what is going in the picture for us," he continued.

I looked at the picture, "Umm... Kotus the God King—," I started but got cut off. "Kronos the King of Titan," Mr. Brunner corrected my mistakes.

"Yeah what you said, Anyway he ate his kids the Gods because of a prophecy that said they were going to kill him. But what he didn't know was that he didn't eat little baby Jues—'Zeus'—Zeus because his wife Nhea—'Rhea'—gave him a rock instead. When Seus—'Zeus'—grew up he fed Krotos—'Kronos'— a mixture of mustard and wine and made him puke up the rest of his siblings and they had a huge fight and the Gods won," I answered while Mr. Brunner corrected my mistakes.

"Well Percy, that was a good explanation just get the names correct next time,"he said, "While Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld."

"It's not like in the future where going to need to know why Zeus are his kids in an interview," Narcy muttered mad loud.

"Well Ms. Bobofit that's an interesting question," Mr Brunner said.

"Ohhhh...Busted," Grover loudly whispered. Marcy glared at him and turned into a hot cheeto with embarrassment.

"Well Percy, Why would we need to know about the Gods in the future?," Why was he looking at me like I would know the answer.

"Why I'm I answering the question when Narcy was the one that brought it up," I spoke.

"My name is NANCY, not Narcy, I have been telling you this all year," she yelled.

"Shut the fuck up Mancy and answer his question cause I ain't," The class laugh at her red face. I was not gonna answer the question cause out of all the people in this class he only gonna say my name. Mr. Brunner over here deciding to look all disappointed in me. I don't give a fuck why should I be forced to answer the question if Carcy brought it up.

"Well...that's certainly disappointing that none of you were able to answer Ms. Bobofits question but let us head to lunch," Mr. Brunner said gesturing for Ms. Dodds to lead us outside.

I began to walk with the class when Mr. Brunner called me over to him. "Percy I expect you to answer my question next time." I looked at him like he was crazy. "Shouldn't you be telling this to Narcy she was the one that asked the question?," I spoke trying to give him a hint. Mr. Brunner just shook his head and walked away. I quickly followed after him.

CONTINUE 

I sat down next to Grover on the fountain. "So what happened with Mr. Brunner? Detention?," he asked.

"Nah. Never with Mr. Brunner. But how he gonna think I know the answer to a question like that. Plus Nacy asked it. Deadass, there are 19 other people who he could have asked!," I ranted towards Grover. The sky rumbled loudly as if it was agreeing with me. I just took out my iphone **(I know what your thinking but Percy has a phone and Monster haven't attacked him b/c of his scent is covered my the thousands of ppl living in New York)** and began to listen to music. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Grover nervously eating the apple I gave him before look around paranoid.

I began to slowly call down listening to J. Cole's album '4 your eyes only' when Mancy and others came up to us.

"JACKSON IM SICK OF YOU ALWAYS GETTING MY NAME WRONG! MY NAME IS NANCY, NANCY BOBOFIT!," she screamed at me. I raised my music and bagan to bobbed my head to the music. She suddenly lunges at my headphones ripping them out of my ears and throwing them into the fountain. She steps up close to my face smirk, but while stepping she accidentally stepped on my new 'University Blue Air Jordan XI Lows'. I lowed down at her crusty shoes and at my Jordan's scuffed with dirt.

"THE FUCK YOU JUST DO TO MY JORDANS YOU DUMB HOE!," I scream forcing my eyes shut trying to control my anger. I heard a splashed and saw Marcy sitting in the fountain all wet.

'Did you see—the water—grabbed her?,' my class murmurs. Ms. Dodds bitch-ass quickly can to help Carcy out of the fountain. Hoes to each other's rescue.

"Ms. Dodds. Percy pushed me into the fountain,". That bitch how she gonna blame me. I looked at her incredulously.

"Bruh, I didn't do shit to this bitch and the whole class saw what happened," I said. Ms. Dodds looked around daring someone to speak the truth. But everyone kept quiet even my nigga Grover. I knew that bitch-ass teacher had it out for me.

"Well Mr. Jackson it seems that not no one is tell me what happened so I have no choice but to see you punished for pushing Ms. Bobofit into the fountain," she said slowly smirking.

This Bitch!

CONTINUE 

"But Ms. Dodds I didn't do anything How are you gonna listen to cheeto —Hey—over here!" I pointed at Carcy.

"Well, Mr. Jackson no one has said you did not have a part in pushing Ms. Bobofit into the fountain, but calling your fellow students names is not something I condone." She reprimanded me.

I looked at her shook,"Nanny—NANCY—should also be punished. Why I'm I the only one? Is it because I'm black?" I asked. The others kids in my class 'OOOHHH' mad loud while taking videos.

Ms. Dodds frowned, "No Mr. Jackson it is definitely not about what ethnicity you ar—, I cut her off,"Then how come Narissa—NANCY—is not getting punished,".

She deeply exhaled,"Alright Mr. Jackson, Ms. Bobofit will also be punished,".

"Thank you," I could make a good lawyer. She grabbed me by the arm and told Mancy to follow. What is going on? Why is she only dragging me? I pushed Ms. Dodds off of me.

"You know what! Fuck this school! Fuck you! And fuck off cause I don't care if you expell me but I am not going with your racist self." I yelled. Ms. Dodds had the nerve to turn around all surprised. We had this huge speech of me and Cassidy getting the same punishment and she grabs my arm leaving Marissa by herself.

"Mr. Jackson you've been causing trouble for us," Ms. Dodds growled out. Her form flashing and growing.

"I won't exactly say I haven't cause problems but your racist ass self brought them up," I said smug it took me practically all year to crack this bitch. The sky **(they are still outside b/c of the debate)** thundered loudly as Ms. Dodds turned in a huge bat lady with a very ugly face. I heard the other students gasp loudly as they took videos.

Mr. Brunner in his wheelchair finally showed up. Like we're was he when me and Ms. Dodds we're fighting.

"Talley Ho!" Mr. Brunner yelled as he threw a pen at me. Bruh who says 'Talley ho' and what's a pen gonna do against a Monster.

Ms. Dodds lunged at me, "GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK! WHAT YOU STOLE GIVE IT BACK!,". How did she know I stole her white board markers, but that was only to make sign for the illegal candy I'm selling I my dorm.

"I SORRY!BUT I NEEDED TO USE YOUR WHITEBOARD MARKERS FOR A SIGN! I PROMISE I WAS GONNA GIVE THEM BACK!" I confessed loudly.

Ms. Dodds face morphed from confusion to rage,"I KNEW YOU STOLE MY MARKERS! The principal will hear about this soon. What else did you steal?". I stared at here confused.

"Nothing else, I promise," I raised my hands up with the pen still in my hand.

"LIAR! LIAR! GIVE IT BACK!" She swooped down claws waving. I tried to run away but she was faster. She grabbed me by the shirt with her claws. The looked around for help, but the other kids in my class were just taking video like this was a normal day. The pen in my hand glistened and shook my hand slightly as if asking me to uncap it.

Hurriedly, I uncapped it and it turned into the same sword Mr. Brunner uses on Friday. I swung up at her claw cutting it off. I fell the the ground hard quickly getting back on my feet.

"Aaahh," Ms. Dodds screaming as she stared at her severed claws. She flew forward anger clouding any rational judgment swiping at me with her remaining claws. I jumped back dodging swipes until finally I got tired. I stopped jumping back raised my sword above my head and when Ms. Dodds was right in front of me I swung down and beheaded her. She slowly disintegrated into gold dust that fell on my shoes. Quickly I brought the napkin I put in my pocket out and wiped it off.

I walked over to one of my classmates taking a video.

"Aye! That video send it to me!" I definitely wanted to see how cool I looked. Her eyes glazed over and she quickly put her phone back in her pocket.

"What video?" She asked.

I looked at her confused, "Ahhh.. the video you took of me fight that monster,".

"You shouldn't call Ms. Kerr a monster and I didn't take a video," who the fuck is Ms. Kerr? I walked away from the girl staring at the pen in my hand. Mr. Brunner wheeled over to me, "Mr. Jackson please bring your own pen next time," snatching the pen out of my hands and wheeled away. 'What is going on?'.

Jancy ran up,"So...Did Ms. Kerr give you detention for a month, I got 2 days,"

"Who?"

"Ms. Kerr!" She answered confused.

"What happened to Ms. Dodds?" I asked.

"Ms. Dodds? We don't have a teacher named that," Lancy said. Bruh there was never a Ms. Dodds. I walked away from Prancy confused toward Grover who I saw standing by the fountain.

"Yo! Grover what happened to Ms. Dodds?" I asked when I reached him.

"I..don't..kno—ow a Ms. Dodds," he stuttered.

"Uhh... sure," I definitely he is lying to me but whatever. Let's just hope that Ms. Kerr is nicer than Ms. Dodds.


	3. Chapter 2

**We already the different versions of The Percy Jackson series but this one is different. What if Percy was Black American in modern times 2017 and acted way different from the original story maybe smart. He is insecure about showing others his weakness and uses his love for materialistic items to hide that insecurity. Along with his materialism he forces or his brain forces him to forget other names because he doesn't trust them. His loyalty is unever fading but never betray him. This story will have a lot of funny scenes but also a lot of bad language. Please remember that this story is original owned by Rick Riordan and no copyright was intended.**

 **Chapter 2**

Well as it turns out Ms. Kerr was exactly like Ms. Dodds except she didn't were a dusty leather jacket every, but a ugly brown sweater. She also love Clancy and hated me. My math class hasn't been any worst.

The school year is also over and I have been wasting my time instead of studying. The rest of the year I kept bringing up Ms. Dodds hoping someone would trip up and I wouldn't be crazy for thinking a Ms. Dodds. Everyone doesn't know a Ms. Dodds except Grover. Every time I brought up her he would always stutter like I didn't know he was lying. I've wasted the rest of my year not study for Grover to lie to me everyday in my face. My grades have been slipping to D's and I don't know what to do so I can bring them up. My mom has been counting on me. My illegal candy selling has got me a lot of money though and because of that I bought the $190 Air Jordan XIII Bred and the $154.97 Air Jordan IV Motorsport the rest of the money I gonna put in my college fund because I know my mom wants me to go.

But back to my grades falling. I got so angry that in English I called my teacher a "fucking fat sot" I don't know what a sot was but it felt good to get that off my chest. The bad news is that I won't be returning to Yancy Acedemy for another year but who gives a fuck. I am not gonna miss this racist-ass school.

Mr. Brunner has been on my case every since the field about answering the question about why we need to know about the gods in really life. And we have his last exam very soon and I still can't tell the fucking difference of Kritos and Critos( **Kronos, Cronos)** Sharon and Shiron **(Charon, Chiron)** but I just want Mr. Brunner to leave me alone so I've been study really hard.

 **CONTINUE**

I laid on my bed massaging my head because of the huge headache I had from the words swimming around in my head. I was still study for the stupid History test on the Greek gods. Grover was supposed to be here to help me study but he still hasn't shown or he isn't gonna show.

"I'm never gonna pass this fucking test," I said aloud, "Maybe I should go to Mr. Brunner for help,". I got up off my bed and decided that if Mr. Brunner wasn't gonna help me the day before the test I was going fail.

I was right in front of Mr. Brunner's room about to knock when I heard Grover's voice. This ninja Grover ditched me to talk to Mr. Brunner. I quickly hid behind the door.

"I worried about Percy," Grover said, "I mean a kindly one in school."

Mr. Brunner signed loudly, "The mist can only do so much, but it should be enough for him to think there was no Ms. Dodds". I knew Ms. Dodds was real.

"But he may not have time the summer solstice deadline is comin—," Grover hurriedly rushed out.

"Let's just worry about keeping him alive until fall," Mr. Brunner said. I slowly turned around after getting out of my shock only for my book to accidentally slip out my hands and loudly hit in the floor.

"What was that?" Grover said. I quickly picked up the book and ran inside a nearby classroom. I saw a the shadow of Mr. Brunner but it looked bigger and more monsterish than human and instead of hearing his wheelchair across the tiles I heard class clomping like a horse. The clomping retreated back to the classroom.

"I thought I heard something, but my sense haven't been right for awhile now," Grover said.

"Hmmm.. Neither have mine," Mr. Brunner added.

I quickly ran back into my dorm room where I spend the most of the night think of what I heard instead of actually studying.

 **CONTINUE**

The Latin was over and I already knew I failed. My brain kept on messing up names because there was mad gods and titans with almost the same name like they don't have variety.

Mr. Brunner walks up to me in my seat," It's okay Percy it's for the best that you are leaving," the class starts snickering.

I stare at Mr. Brunner glaring slightly if he wanted to talk he didn't have to do it in front of the rest of the class.

Mr. Brunner realized he said something wrong," Ummmm...What I mean Percy is that your not normal, b-b-But that's ok—," he spoke flustered.

I caught him off,"Thank you Mr. Brunner for that wonderful chat, but I must go. Like you just said it's best that I leave since I'm not normal," I sarcastically said.

"Oh Percy, That you for understanding," he said not at ALL catching the sarcasm. I roughly push my desk away from me and stomp out of the room slamming the door while my class was beginning to laugh louder.

 **CONTINUE**

Today I decided to be a little modest in the clothes I was wearing so I wore a white polo shirt with true religion jeans and white Air Force 1s. Me and Grover were on the Greyhound bus going back to New York City and while sitting next to him. He was acting nervous. His right leg was tapping in the floor, his hand was shaking and he was looking around a lot.

"Looking for Kindly Ones," I spoke Grover jump up startled.

"w-w-What are you talking about Tay," he stuttered using the other nickname I had.

"Look I heard that chat you and Mr. Brunner had and your a terrible liar bro," I coolly said.

"Look Tay, I was worried about you. You "saw" Ms. Dodds turn into a bat lady so I went to Mr. Brunner about it," I would have totally believed him if he didn't call me Tay he only calls me that when he's telling me a lie.

The bus suddenly broke down right next to a market.

"Everybody! Off the bus!" The driver yelled. Slowly everyone walked off the bus. On the side of the road there is maple trees and trash on one side of the busy, four-lane road, and there's a bountiful fruit stand on the other side. Three old ladies sit next to the fruit stand, knitting a pair of giant, electric blue socks.

Once Grover saw the three old ladies he started trying to push me back on the bus. But I was frozen, the old ladies seem to be staring right at me. When one took out a pair of scissors.

"SNIP!!", The loud sound of the yarn being cut echos loudly as if a ritual just happened.

"Ahh!! There she goes. OKAAYY EVERYONE BACK ON THE BUS!!", the bus driver yelled finally fixing the bus. Everyone quickly filled back on the bus. Meanwhile Grover still looks a bit shaken up.

"PERCY! You have to tell me what you just saw.", Grover asked.

"Umm...three old ladies knitting a big-ass pair of socks?," I answered confused.

"What else?," Grover asked.

"Why?,"

"WHAT ELSE PERCY!" Grover snapped.

"The middle one cut the yarn," I rushed, "Grover why are you asking me this? Has someone died? Does the yarn mean someone is gonna die?,"

 **Sorry! This update should have been up an week ago but schools just started and I have been real busy. I'm gonna try not following the book and making Percy more OC. I hope your enjoying the book so far and I hope I'll be able to right the next chapter soon. **


	4. Chapter 3

**We already the different versions of The Percy Jackson series but this one is different. What if Percy was Black American in modern times 2017 and acted way different from the original story maybe smart. He is insecure about showing others his weakness and uses his love for materialistic items to hide that insecurity. Along with his materialism he forces or his brain forces him to forget other names because he doesn't trust them. His loyalty is unever fading but never betray him. This story will have a lot of funny scenes but also a lot of bad language. Please remember that this story is original owned by Rick Riordan and no copyright was intended.**

 **Previously **

_**"The middle one cut the yarn," I rushed, "Grover why are you asking me this? Has someone died? Does the yarn mean someone is gonna die?,"**_

 **Chapter 3**

I'm done with Grover's cryptic messages like everyday he never answers my questions and I have to think a lot about the pieces of information he accidentally gives. Grover was my only friend the kids in my neighborhood didn't want to play with because I am half white. Yancy Academy was mostly filled with Caucasians and they didn't want to be friends with someone who was half black. I was all alone for years in my life just hanging out with my mom until Grover came up and talked to me last year.

It hurt when he didn't tell me the reason why we ran back into the bus and what that loud snip I heard symbolized. Instead he gave me a business card with really curly font that was hard to read with my dyslexia.

So when the bus dropped us off at the bus terminal and he went to the bathroom.

I ditched him.

Took a cab to my mom's apartment in Manhattan. Can't say I regretted it or not cause once I arrived at the apartment. My fatass stepdad greets me.

My stepdad Gabe Ugliano was a fat walrus who has been out to get me ever since he married my mom. When I was younger he used to beat me, take all my toys and threatened me if I told mom he would kill her. I guess he's the reason why I'm so apathetic to the world around me. Why I grew materialistic, because I was so scared of the things that I had were going to disappear. I remember he used to lock me in the closet when he had a poker night with the rest of his friends. And I would sit in the closet shaking and crying wishing for someone, something to comfort me. Which was why my mom bought me a blue teddy bear after I asked her too **(Sally still doesn't know Percy doesn't want her to worry)**. And now I can't sleep without Blue **(teddy bears name)** next to me.

Anyway my fatass stepdad greeted me.

"Perce welcome, do you got any money on you?,"

"No," I answered.

"You're lying, you probably to the bus then after you were dropped off at the terminal got a cab. And with the Nike bag you must have bought new sneakers. And you always take more money incase you're wrong about the price. So you must have around $20 left on you,". He said guessing correctly.

How this cracker **(not trying to be racist)** know exactly how much money I had on me?

My face scrunched up as he started gesturing at me to give him money. When suddenly one of his friends came to my rescue.

"C'mon Gabe, kid just came back from school," Eddy signed. Eddy was the superintendent of the building. Gabe's fatass face turned red as he glared at Eddy still gesturing me to give him the money.

I was about to give him the until:

"PERCY!!," My mom yelled running towards me spreading her arms out wide. I slowly walked up to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into her ear.

"Shh! It's okay. Let me just hug my son," she whispered back.

I love my mom she was the only person in my life. She was the only one who would play with me even if she was tired. She stayed with me during the times I was expelled from school. She was the only one I would endure abuse for just to see her happy.

My mom is Sally short for Selah Jackson. She had dark caramel skin with light brown eyes that looked almost hazel. She had shoulder length dark nappy brown hair with very few sliver strands and was around 5'6. I was the same height as her at 12 years old.

"Mummy **(idk, this is what I call my mom so..)** , I've missed you, please tell me where going to Montauk this year," I said.

"Percy, before we rushed are you okay, what happened in school to get you expelled?," she asked.

I paused. Was I really going to tell her what happened with Ms. Dodds? Why not she's my best friend and my mom. So I grabbed her by the arm and rushed into my room. Pushing away Gabe's beer bottles off my bed I mad space for me and her to sit and told her all a lot what happened at Yancy Academy.

 ***CONTINUE***

"...and then I came home," I finished. My mom just sat there quietly muttering words I couldn't make out. She suddenly looked up and smile.

"Oh, Percy to answer your question from before where going to Montauk!!" She cheered.

Gabe popped his head into my room, "Sally did I hear your going somewhere?".

"Gabe remember, I told you me and Percy were going to Montauk this weekend," she answered.

"Sally who gonna make me my 4-layered dip for poker than," he whined mad loud.

"I'll make you a 7-layered dip if you allow me to use the car," she bargained.

Gabe's fatass face lit up, "Sure just make sure the brat isn't driving,".

I looked at like he was stupid because he was. I'm only twelve I can even drive yet.

Gabe left the room and my mom turned to me.

"Well I better get started on the dip," she sighed heavily.

"Mummy, can you also make blue cookies," I asked. She smiled and nodded her her head as he left the room. I kneeled down and started packing all my brand clothes in my suitcase. My true religion jeans, polo shirts, Supreme sweater, bape headband everything and I put all of my sneakers in other suitcases, because I could feel that something going to go wrong in this trip. Last I packed Blue into my backpack.

 ***CONTINUE***

So it was time to go and all my stuff was in the car. Along with my bag of blue cookies. Gabe's fatass got his dip and was standing outside waiting for us to leave.

"Better not leave a scratch on my baby. You hear!" Gabe said. Like I said before I can't even drive yet.

Before we left I saw Gabe trip on his way back in breaking the screen door. I cackled loudly in the car as my mom just looked at me weird. We drove his car towards Montauk leaving the loud city sounds and bright lights for a small cabin right by the beach.

My mom always told me that my dad and her met on this very beach. She still loves him. That's the reason she still likes to go to Montauk. I hate my dad for abandoning my mom. For leaving us alone with George **(Gabe)** while he's "lost at sea". Like I'll believe that story.

We dropped are bags in the cabin and quickly headed toward the beach. My mom opened a bag of blue corn chip and was tossing it out for the birds. Asking me simple questions. I loved these times with my mom. When everything was calm and we weren't worried about me going to a new school, Gabe, or how we were going to pay next months rent.

The day quickly passed and after all the walking we walked back to the cabin and built a fire near it to roast blue marshmallows.

My mom told me stories of her childhood, how her parents died in a plane crash, and the she started talking about my dad.

"He was powerful, funny,—MUMMY STOP TALKING ABOUT HIM—and kind of intimidating," she continued.

"He would be proud of who you are now," she said softly.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HE THINKS OF ME! HE SHOULD STAY LOST! I DON'T WANT HIM BACK IN OUR LIVES!" I roughly stand up yelling.

"TayStorm if he comes back—," she began.

"HE'S NOT COMING BACK!" I blurted, "Mummy, I've been keeping my mouth shut and I don't like the false hope you have about him coming back. And if he does come back he's not welcomed tell him to stay away from me." I leave slamming the door to tha cabin harshly.

I didn't hear my mom say, "He's coming back TayStorm sooner than you think,"

 ***To Be Continued***

 **I'm sorry I haven't really updated in awhile but I've been really busy in school. I'll try and update more but don't be surprised. I wanted to end this chapter when Percy reaches camp, but the way the argument ended was too good I didn't want to ruin the rest.**


	5. Chapter 4

**You know life's been tough. i am think**

 **of editing the chapters before and polishing them a little bit and I also have a lot of inspiration that I want to included. So back the the story m, and I am sorry to all the people who read this story confused. Percy is mixed half-baited and half-white because he is mixed it is difficult for him to make friends and such. TayStorm's mom has been the only person with for years so Percy wants to let his mom know everything so she understands. Grover is not that close to TayStorm because TayStorm feels that Grover had to become friends with him because of his "disability" and no one wanting to be around him. Back to TayStorm' mother when TayStorm first got Blue the teddy bear he felt safe. This is what sparked his love for items because he feels that without them it's not safe. And many our wondering were he gets money for these items, he steals or sells candy to the rich people in school and you will also learn what else he did to buy the things he wants. TayStorm also gives money to mom. Alright then after the edit I think I am also going to erase this because I will make it clear in the previous chapters.**

 **Chapter 4**

That night I dreamed about me standing on the beach. Across from me a beautiful white horse and a large eagle fighting. It was stormy, lighting flashing, thunder rumbling, rain falling heavy to the ground. I turned around and saw a humanoid shape staring at the hours end eagle as they fought as if waiting for something. Then all I see is a flash of lightning as a dark shape falls from the sky and joins the fight as I woke up.

Just like my dream huge storm was blowing around us and the banging on the doo wasn't helping. My mom woke up and headed for the door and opened it. It was Grover without pants and with ...goat legs?

"We have to go it isn't safe. Its coming for him!" Grover yelled.

"What is?" I asked.

My mom turned to me slowly pleading, "Storm please just pack your stuff fast and get into the car and start it,"

I turned and began putting the few things I took out yesterday into the bag and rain to the car. Starting it I waited for my mom and Grover. Like 30 seconds pasted before they both jumped in the car started driving toward Strawberry Hill.

"Mummy what's wrong, what happening, what's after me," I questioned.

"I'm sorry Tay, I'm sorry. I should have never kept you in the dark. I just wanted to be with you before time was up," she sobbed.

I was confused, "Mum you still haven't answered my questions."

She just pressed harder in the petal while she looked back scared. I sat back quietly because I knew my mom didn't want to tell me what was going on. Grover turned back and yelled at my mom to go faster, saying that it was gaining on us.

All of a sudden something crashed into the side of the Walrus's Camaro. That's Tuff. The car went flying in the air as I grabbed my bag and covered Grover. My mom's head slammed on one of the side windows, and glass from the roof fell on top of me. I passed out. Only to wake up a minute later to Grover yelling in my ear.

"Percy wake up! Please we have to go. Its coming back," yelled sobbing loudly about how he's unlucky and stuff like this always happens to him. I groaned loudly as I reach for my bag and my mom. Putting the bag on I got out the car and opened the drivers the door. I quickly pulled my mom out the car and tried to feel a heartbeat.

Bum...Bum...Bum.

It was slow but it was there. I quickly put me onto my back on the bag and stood up.

"Grover take me to where my mom was taking us,". Grover who walking around me yelling at me about how we had to leave because it was coming after us. Started panicking.

"Right it's that way. Come on we have to go before it reaches us," he started running to the direction of the hill and loud footsteps came from behind us. I followed running with him while worrying about my mom. The footsteps pounded faster after us and all I hear are loudly snorts and sniffing.

My mom groans awake, "What happening, why am I on Tay's back"

"Mummy are you alright. It okay I'm letting Grover lead us to where we were heading before."

Lightning flashed more and the thunder became louder. The rain was getting into my face making it difficult for me to see anything. We started running up the hill.

"Tay before we reach the top I want to say I'll miss you—I slipped on the wet grass and quickly got up and continued making such my mom was okay — where were going the don't accept people like me an that's okay if only your safe," she said.

We reached the top of the hill and all I see is a pine tree.

"GROVER! Where the fuck did you take us. I though we were going into a town or something not and open space." I yelled at him.

"Percy this is where your meant to be. You'll be safe here." Grover pulled my arm. I swiped my arms from his hands. Angry.

"You've never care about me. That me to this place for what? For me to fucking die. When we got into the crash instead of making sure my mom was okay. You were telling me we had to go as if Inwould leave her. All you've done is make things harder for me. LEAVE! I don't need you. I NEVER FUCKING DID!" I yelled. My mom slowly climbed off my back and grabbed my arms pulling me to the pinetree. While Grover was in the back pathetically saying how sorry he was while eating a piece of tin.

"Just go across the pine tree and everything will be find Tay," she grabbed my cheeks and pulled me into hug.

"What about you? I'm not leaving you," I said in her chest.

"I'm sor—," she was cut off by a loud roar as whatever's been chasing us caught up to us. Standing at like 7'1 was a large humanoid bull.

"Mum. Is that the Minot—," she clapped my mouth close. "Don't say it's name, names have power with people like him." The minotaur roared loudly and started charging at us horns out.

"Tay before it reaches us dive to the ground and run to the other side of the pine." I quickly dived to the ground as the minotaur reached us. It passed by us and hit the pine tree. I'm quickly grabbed my mom and ran to the other side of the pine tree hoping to have enough time. Grover was already on the other side and was waving at me. Yelling for me to go faster. I reached the other side of the pine only for a barrier to push my mom out my hands keeping her from coming with me.

"Just leave me. It doesn't want me it wants you," she yelled.

"Mummy. I'm not leaving you." Out of the corner of my eyes I see the minotaur running straight for my mom. Frantically I tried pulling my mom to me. But it was all in vain as the minotaur reaches her and she disappeared in a golden light. The minotaur crashed into the invisible barrier and was slowly getting up.

I saw red.

I grabbed of his horns and pulled it hard out of his head. I wanted him to died terribly. Wishing for him to slowly die a gruesome death. The rain stopped mid air and turned into sharp needle of water. They riches toward the minotaur plowing through his body leaving him with holes and needles in him. I walked to the minotaur raised my hand at him and controlled the needles in his heart to me. Kill him. The minotaur disintegrated.

I walked slowly back to the other side of the pinetree. Where Grover was looking at me in fear. I just slowly continued my way down the hill. Minotaur's horn in my hand. There was a house in the distant and when I finally reached it. All the adrenaline left and body and I collapsed on the stairs. Before I passed out this blonde girl said something about how I was the one.


End file.
